


Bliss

by spica_22



Series: Home, Sweet Home [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Moving-in Blues, domestic AU, engaged dorks, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_22/pseuds/spica_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new home signals new beginnings, and Eren and Levi could not help but think that things will be nothing but wonderful in their new home. </p>
<p>And in some far recess of his conscious mind, he could not help but think that this was it. This was bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosanticis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/gifts).



> This would be my very first fic for this fandom, and it's a Secret Santa gift for rosanticis. :)
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this work! :)

“Where should I put these?” Eren called over his shoulder as he carried a box of their belongings.

“Just put it on the kitchen counter first,” came the somewhat muffled reply.

“Okay!”

Eren heaved the box onto the counter, the last of the many, many boxes they had packed their previous life in. He clapped his hands free of dust and gave their new house—finally, their home—a sweeping glance. For now, it didn’t give off an impression of home yet. After all, they had just finished moving in. But he was certain, more than certain, that in a few weeks’ time, the space would be their home, from the colors of the walls down to scents during dinner time.

“Is that the last box?” Levi asked as he rounded the arched doorway of the kitchen.

“Yup,” Eren smiled at him. “This place is gonna be great!”

Levi walked over to the brunette and pecked his cheek. “No. It’s going to be phenomenal.”

“How’re the bedrooms?” Eren asked, leading the two of them to the couch in their to-be living room. The protective plastic covering hadn’t been removed yet, but at that moment, none of them cared for it too much.

“Both of them are huge,” Levi said, swinging his legs onto Eren’s lap. “There are two bedrooms on the second floor, so. One master bedroom, one guest bedroom. And then there’s the relatively smaller room we checked out last time, right? That’s going to be our study.”

“Damn nerdy shorty.”

Levi unleashed a punch, albeit a soft one, on Eren’s arm. “Says the guy who owns the big-ass astronomy books.”

“Hey, I like the universe, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, nerd-face.”

Eren chuckled at the half-assed insult. He laced his arms around Levi and hugged him closer to his chest. His nose found the top of Levi’s head, and, for the life of him, he couldn’t stop himself from inhaling Levi’s scent. Despite the day’s exertions, Levi still smelled like the bamboo and green tea bath gel that he was so fond of using.

Levi clucked his tongue at that, and he swatted Eren’s face from his head. “Eww. Gross. Stop that. I haven’t even bathed. I fucking smell like, I don’t know, sun-sweat spawn or something.”

Eren let a laugh rip from his throat and he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. Levi only stared at him, transfixed as the brunette laughed and laughed for what seemed like minutes.

“Tch. What’s so funny, Eren?” Levi asked, fixing him with a glare sharp enough to sting.

“Nerd-face? Sun-sweat spawn? You’re really tired aren’t you?” Eren asked through a laugh, petting Levi’s back.

Levi buried his head in the crook of Eren’s neck, nuzzling at the exposed skin lightly. “Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?”

Eren leaned further into the couch, the plastic covering letting out a noise of protest as he did so. He kissed the mop of black hair, and ran his palm against the fuzz of Levi’s undercut. He let the short hairs rub onto his hand, the tingling sensation taking over his skin. “No. Not a problem at all.”

Levi let himself hum against Eren’s neck, a smile lilting at the corners of his mouth. “That feels really nice.”

“Well, they say rubbing has some therapeutic effects. Helps lower levels of pain and tiredness, and all that shit.”

“You just pulled that out of your ass, didn’t you?”

“Did not.”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, Eren lightly stroking Levi’s head, Levi slowly nodding off on the brunette’s lap. The two of them didn’t need words, not anymore, especially after six-odd years of being together. All it takes is a slight change in mannerism, a little twitch of the eyes, a waver in tone to know how the other is doing.

Eren gained back his senses minutes later, and, with a start, he realized they had quickly fallen asleep on their couch.

“Levi,” Eren mumbled as he patted Levi’s back gently.

“Nnn,” Levi grunted, his voice laced thickly with exhaustion and sleep.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Moments later found the pair walking, hand-in-hand, towards their new bedroom. Before Eren could reach the stairs, though, he found himself being swung into a pair of strong arms, Levi’s neck in clear view.

“L-Levi! What the—” Eren started, squirming a bit in the rather awkward position.

“Shush,” Levi nuzzled into Eren’s hair. “It isn’t every day that I get to carry my fiancé into our new bedroom, so at least indulge me in this.”

Eren could feel the heat seeping across his cheeks, towards his ears. At that moment, he had no doubt that he was redder than a beet.

“O-okay,” Eren could only muster. He wound his arms around Levi’s neck, hugging the man closer to him. His fear of falling from and rolling down the stairs had him clinging tighter to Levi.

“Oi, not so tight. I’d like to be able to breathe.”

Eren whispered an apology before relenting on his grip a bit. Levi continued to trudge up the stairs, punctuating their short trip with a few kisses on the brunette man’s temple.

“We’re here,” Levi murmured against Eren’s temple.

The younger man expressly took in his surroundings. By no means was this the first time he had seen the room, but it never failed to leave him in awe. Even in the sparsity of their furnishings (for the time-being, at least), he could not help but gape at the room.

“It’s really beautiful,” Eren said as Levi slid him into a standing position. “I’m really glad we took this house.”

“Well, you did say you wanted to live near the ocean.”

From their perch in their room, the vastness of the ocean was clearly visible. When they had visited on a morning, the stretch of water sparkled in the sun, its waves ebbing and flowing gently against the shore. At night, faint slivers of silver danced across the ocean’s surface, as the moon hung brightly in the sky. The only thing they had not seen is the view in the afternoons, and Eren was willing to bet that it would be nothing short of breathtaking.

Eren walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, the soft, sheer drapes hanging at the sides gently billowing in the wind. “You even left the window open,” he chuckled. He heard a switch flick in the distance, and warm, yellow light flooded the room.

“Had to air it out for a bit,” Levi said, padding towards Eren. He laced their fingers together when he reached him, squeezing Eren’s hand in a gesture of affection.

Eren continued to look around the room, wide, green eyes taking in every detail—from the lightly stained white oak floors to the white walls; from the stretches of large windows to the mattress sitting in the middle of the room.

“You got the mattress out? You even covered it with beddings already. You should’ve called me so I could’ve helped,” Eren said, earning a light slap on his arm from Levi.

“Tch. Whatever. If I can carry your heavy ass, I can easily set up a mattress.”

“H-hey,” Eren glowered, puffing his cheeks.

Levi only smirked at Eren’s response. If there was anything that could get a rise out of the man, it was poking fun at his heaviness. For the most part, Eren was lean. But the lithe figure hid muscles that Levi only knew too well, muscles that made him a lot heavier than he looked. Levi had always tried to reason that with Eren, and Eren knew that, for a fact. But it also never stopped Levi from taunting Eren every so often.

“It’s okay, Eren. It’s only natural that you’re a bit heavier than I am. You’re a bigger guy.”

“Aww. I suppose that is sweet, coming from my short-as-fuck fiancé,” Eren stooped and cooed into Levi’s ear.

“Whatever, you colossal idiot,” Levi grumbled.

Eren stepped behind Levi, scooping the older man into a loose hug. “Anything you wanna change in the room?”

“Naw,” Levi drawled, bringing a hand up to rub circles into Eren’s arm. “Maybe just a new carpet underneath the bed.”

Once again, Eren found himself breathing in Levi’s scent, his hold tightening around his fiancé. “Okay. Let’s do that tomorrow.”

A few beats of silence passed before Levi spoke up again. “Hey, that reminds me. We haven’t eaten dinner yet. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Do we even have food?”

“Well, I think I packed some of the canned goods and bread. And then there’s the cereal. I think I was able to pack most of the things in our pantry.”

“The boxes are labelled, right? I’ll go check,” Eren said as he made for the door.

Levi nodded at that, and strode over to the en suite bathroom. “Is it okay if I take a bath now?”

Eren chuckled. Yep. This was Levi, after all. Levi never ate meals if he felt icky. “Sure, go ahead. I’ll be able to manage.” And with that, Eren was down the stairs and into their kitchen, where most of their boxes were.

“Don’t burn anything,” Levi called after his fiancé.

“As if!” he heard Eren say from the stairs.

Before completely entering the bathroom, Levi rummaged through a box containing their toiletries and whatnot, fishing out a set of towels for him and for Eren and various bottles of bath products. He strolled into the bathroom and hung the towels in the rungs.

He marveled at the sight of the bathroom. If there was anything that Levi liked, it was a clean bathroom, and he had scrubbed the place spotless the moment he had stepped into it. At that moment, the onyx, granite tiles practically shone and the large, shower glass positively sparkled. In the far corner of the bathroom, the sleek, white egg-shaped bathtub stood invitingly, and Levi sighed as he made his way to it. He deposited the bath products on the counter near the bathtub, and set on to work on his bath.

He opened the tap, fiddling with the dial as he tried to get the temperature to his liking. He put in two capfuls of the bamboo and green tea scented shower gel as the water reached halfway through the tub. He promptly stripped himself of his clothing, and, once the tub had frothed over, slipped into the warm water.

Levi sighed at the sensation of warm water on his skin, a small smile tugging on his lips. He soaked in the bathtub for a few minutes, relishing in the relaxation the simple of act of bathing brought him. He was tired—so very exhausted. But it was all worth it. They finally have this house—this home—and he had no doubt things would be lovely in this home. After a few minutes of contemplation, he reached for the loofah he had brought, and proceeded to scrub at his body.

An hour later, and with a body he deemed considerably clean, Levi emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, steam wafting through the door. At that moment, he found Eren walking into their room, a tray in his hands. Levi walked over to another box, one containing their clothes, and pulled out a set of pajamas for him, and one for Eren. He walked over to their bed and picked up his watch from the night stand—20:38. At least it wasn’t as late for dinner as he had thought.

“Sorry it took kinda long,” Eren said as he set the tray onto their bed. “I took the liberty of whipping up some mac and cheese. I found some macaroni and cheese, and I was kinda scared the cheese would spoil so I just melted it all, and yeah. It’s very cheesy mac and cheese.”

The two of them sat on their bed, the object bouncing a bit at the action. Levi smiled up at Eren, and his fingers threaded through the mop of unruly brown hair. “It’s fine. I like cheese,” Levi said, chuckling at the sight of the, indeed, extremely cheesy mac and cheese.

Eren chuckled as well as he brought the bowl closer to his chest. “I know. We’re both cheese maniacs. It’s a good thing neither of us is lactose intolerant.” He dipped his spoon into the concoction and brought a spoonful of the dish into his mouth.

“Mmmm,” Eren hummed around his spoon. He chewed around the morsels in his mouth, swallowing as he readied himself to speak. “Tasty. Not my best, but tasty nonetheless.”

Levi dug into his own bowl of food, offering a grunt of praise as a response. Damn. Eren always made good food. “Not bad,” he said as he set his bowl down and took a sip from the glass of water Eren brought.

Eren blushed a bit at the comment. Some people might have bristled at what Levi said, but Eren knew what those two short words meant.

Six years with Levi, though, and compliments from him still made him blush like a giddy idiot.

“Thanks. Wait. Did you want some wine? I found some in the box. You sure did pack our pantry into those boxes.”

“Nah,” Levi said before promptly polishing off his bowl. “It’s not chilled, anyway.”

“How about tea?” Eren asked, setting down his likewise empty bowl. “I’ll be heading over to the kitchen to clean this up.”

Levi stood from their bed and lifted the tray off of it. “It’s okay. I’ll clean this up. You go take a bath. I set it up for you. It should still be warm, since I filled it with hot water earlier.”

Eren walked over to his fiancé, kissing his forehead once he was within range. “Okay. Thanks, Levi.”

“It’s nothing, love,” Levi murmured, another blush consuming Eren’s face. “Now go and bathe. You stink.”

“Psh. Rude,” Eren snorted as the older man left.

Another hour later found the pair fresh from bathing and sated with food. Levi rolled over to his side, coming face to face with Eren who had done the same. He offered the younger man a smile, his fingers petting his fiancé’s head.

Eren smiled brightly, a big, toothy grin that knocked the breath out of Levi. Every time the damn kid smiled like that, Levi found himself falling in love with Eren all over again.

“What’s with the goofy face?” Levi mused, his smile getting wider with each word. Eren’s eyes shimmered in the moonlight, the silvery light dancing in the green gem-like orbs.

“I’m just really, really happy,” Eren murmured. “Things will be awesome here. I can feel it.”

Levi sidled closer to the taller male, a sigh of contentedness leaving his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathed as he drew Levi closer in his arms, his lips finding the other man’s forehead, his eyelids, his lips.

Levi slithered a hand up his lover’s chest, onto his face, where he traced its contours with a reverence fit only for gods. Six years, and he still could not believe that this person was his to love and to keep.

“The place is nice and all,” Levi began quietly. “But it wouldn’t be home without you.”

He punctuated the declaration with a sweet kiss to the lips, a smile blooming on the taller male’s features.

“Welcome home, Levi,” Eren whispered, his eyes drooping with the beginnings of sleep. “I love you.”

Levi felt his cheeks heat up at the confession. All this time, and the words were still novel to his ears and senses.

All this time, and being in love and being loved will always be new to him.

He tilted his neck upwards, letting his lips graze any inch of Eren’s skin he could reach. He drew back a few moments later, his eyes drinking in the sight of his love fast asleep. It was during moments like this that Levi learned what peace was. It was not the lull in their morning coffee, nor was it the quiet that enveloped them in between conversations. It was there, in the moments near sleep, in the moments of feeling each other close. It was with Eren, no matter how much the train near their old house rumbled by, or how many cars blared their horns in the middle of the night.

It was there, on his fingertips as they caressed Eren’s skin, and in Eren’s arms as they threaded against Levi’s back.

In the distance, he could hear the calming sounds in their new home—the gentle slosh of the waves on the shore, the quiet whistle of the wind just outside their window. He let these lull him to sleep, his eyelids fluttering shut.  

“I love you, too, Eren,” he whispered into his lover’s ear as he let sleep take over him as well.

In some far recess of his conscious mind, he could not help but think that this was it. This was bliss.


End file.
